This work is designed to analyze cognitive development through the study of anticipatory imagery. It is assumed that operatory development, as described by Piaget and Inhelder, and process accounts, can be mutually brought to bear on this problem. In one set of studies children at various operatory levels will be instructed to use particular process strategies in producing images. Results should indicate whether operatory level is a prerequisite for utilization of strategies and how structure and process interact. A second set of studies focuses on processes by which children derive imagined states from given perceptual events. It is designed to make transforming activities overt and accessible to measurement. A third series combines the above techniques.